You And Me ( BVB fan fic)
by xthefallenx
Summary: You and me. Me and you. Never sounded so good till now. we live different lives but are the same. Its such a confusing way to feel. to fall over someone. again and again. sorry for the bad summery the story is better Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my charters I make up. I love Black Veil Brides, and I'm just writing this story for fun. hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

You and me. Me and you. Never sounded so good together then that day. That warm July day. Down by the shore as I laid on my surf board waiting for a wave, and you swam out to beside me .we pry talked for hours that day. We became best friends. And boy we were going to need it. Because tomorrow is school, And for me that is a new school, ON MY SENIOR YEAR! This is just what I need .Just another portion of the world hating me for who I am.

(Time laps)

"Sweetie get up" I hear my mom call form down stairs.

I groan as I get up. I put on the usual; band T-shirt (today is escape the fate) black skinny jeans, and my vans. I go to brush my ratty dark brown hair. (my mom didn't let me dye it yet) I make sure my hair is pin straight. Then I brush my teeth, grab my book bag, and head down stairs. As I walk down the stairs I fall over a piece of chewed up bone from my dog. Yay my start to the day is clumsy.

"At least I have seeing Andy to look forward to." I think as I head out to the kitchen where my mom sits eating eggs and reading the newspaper.

OH did I tell you? Andy is my best friend I made over the summer! he is also in a band called Black Veil Brides!

"Um mom…" I start

"Yes dear" my mom answers looking up from her news paper

"I was wondering… If maybe you… Wanted to go do something… In town tonight.. I mean if you want to." Why is it so hard to talk to her?

So here is the thing; I'm adopted. I know sad right? Well no; I still know my biological parents it's just that they are a bit of a druggie and alcoholics. They always called me an emo scum and I should go kill myself, and all I was good for was cutting my wrists. They also tried to kill me. So I ran away. They didn't even care. So I was put in an adoption home. And my new mom, called by the name of Lyn, Then My parents found out. So they tried to find me. That's why we had to move so much. But now they both are in jail finally! I don't have to worry about them anymore. Oh I forgot about my new dad! He was more like a dad to me then my original dad. I knew him for about 1 year. That's when a car fell on top of him when they were working on the road. Now he is a coma. I don't know how he is doing. I visit him a lot. Sometimes he is lifeless and other times he looks like he is about to break through!

I look at my mom

" Sure sweetie!... Now get to school you don't want to be late for school!"

" ok" I smile as I head out the door

**Hey guys hope you liked it! this is just one of the many chapters. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Andy's P.O.V.

I wake up to dead silence. "great" I think as I roll out of bed. As usual I go brush, straighten, and hairspray my hair. I put on my clothes which consist of band T-shirt , black skinny jeans, and my converse. "Finally my last year!" I mumble as I rise out of my basement into the kitchen. No one was up yet, and I had a feeling that no one will be for a while. I sigh as I grab my mic and book bag. Practically throwing myself through the door, I head to school. I have only one thing to look forward to; that was Cassidy. Her and I have Been friends since the begging of summer. I can't believe it is senior year! I'm so freaking glad! I can't stand that place. It's like a prison! holding me back. You see I had a bad experience in school. I was always the "emo " the "outcast" the "freak ", and my situation at school wasn't any help. My parents hated me. Apparently I shattered their dream. It wasn't my fault my mom got pregnet at 16 with me. And what was their dream? To be rock stars! And now I am in a rock band. So that doesn't help. They basically disowned me. I still live their because I can't move out till I'm out of school. Which sucks! What ever.

(time laps)

Finally lunch I say as I sit down with my fellow band members. (which are Ashley, CC, Jinx, and Jake.)

"Hey did you see the new girl" Jake smirked.

" yea I hung out with her all summer " I shot back.

That's when jaws hit the table.

"H…Ho…How?" CC asked.

"simple", I replied, " I socialized"

" Andy Beirsack… Actually went outside and talked to strangers?! " Ashley mocked and everyone laughed.

I couldn't help but grin at this. We always joked like this. And I have to admit… That was a good one. I stood up from my place at the table and walked over to Cassidy who was sitting alone.

"Cassidy? " I started

She stiffened and turned around. When she saw me she smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

" well if it isn't Andy." She grinned.

"well it looks like someone likes to hug" I shoot back.

She grinned and blushed looking down at the ground.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come sit at my table." I said.

" I would live too!" she grinned as she grabbed her tray and walked with me back to my table.

"Oh maybe this year won't be so bad" I thought.

**Hey guys! So I am really into this story! I will try to upload on Sunday or Monday. Hope you are enjoying reading this fanfic as much as I am writing this! OK! Bye guys!**


End file.
